


Living the Meme

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, First Date, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"Hey!! So this is my first time asking for a promt and all But it u know that breadsticks meme going around i would totally love to see this happen with stiles and derek If thats ok- if not totes cool 
            </p></blockquote>





	Living the Meme

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘So,’ Stiles says. He puts his elbows on the table, steeples his fingers and rests his chin on top of them. Derek raises his eyebrows, mostly in question, a little bit in incredulity. He can’t believe he’s in love with a guy who gets his moves from comic book villains. He’s completely head over tail, heartbeat skipping, terrified that this first date will be a bust, in love with Stiles.

‘What do you think about Star Wars?’ Stiles asks. There is a glint in his eyes that Derek can’t decipher. And he’s pretty sure Stiles is trying not to smile.

‘I haven’t seen them, Stiles. You kn-‘

Stiles is a blur of movement. He grabs the breadsticks, and then his bag to shoves the bread inside of it.

‘I’m sorry. I have to leave. Right now. Immediately.’

And Stiles does, leaving Derek frozen in his seat. What just happened? Did Stiles just end their date because he hasn’t seen _Star Wars_? Stiles already knew this. Why would he finally ask Derek out if this was a deal breaker? And it’s a stupid deal breaker. Derek didn’t wait for Stiles to turn eighteen for two years, and then pine for him for another three, just so Stiles could walk out ten minutes into their first date.

He drops money on the table for the drinks they’d already ordered, and follows Stiles outside. The door closes behind him as their waitress arrives at the table.

‘Not again,’ he hears the girl sigh. ‘At least they left a good tip.’

Derek looks around for Stiles, but the guy is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he went to the bus stop? Derek picked him up. So if Stiles wants to go home, he’d have to take the bus.

He starts walking, not paying any attentions to his surroundings. His ears miss the rapidly beating heart waiting in the alley. And he doesn’t notice the hand until it’s wrapped around his arm, pulling him into the alley and pushing him against the wall.

Derek growls, sets his hands against the assailant’s chest to push them away, but he stops when his entire world fills with _Stiles_. Stiles’ scent surrounds him, blocking out everything else. He feels Stiles’ heartbeat under his palms. Stiles’ lips press against his own. And Stiles’ little moans fill his ears as Derek pulls him closer.

Derek is extremely confused. Stiles just walked out, and now they’re kissing like it’s the only thing keeping them alive? He’s not complaining, and more than happy to keep kissing Stiles, but he would also like to know what is going on.

Finally Stiles pulls back with a gasp.

‘Holy shit,’ he breaths. He leans his forehead against Derek’s. ‘That was awesome.’

Derek agrees, but still wants an explanation. He lifts his head and looks at Stiles, raising his eyebrows in question.

‘Dude, I can’t date someone who hasn’t seen Star Wars. So far, the only people who understand my amazingly clever references are Jordan and Malia.’

Derek feels his heart crumble a little. Why didn’t Stiles tell him before? He’d be happy to watch whatever Stiles wants him to. He tries to step back, out of Stiles’ embrace.

‘Which is why I propose we go back to your place,’ Stiles continues, a grin growing on his lips. ‘We’ll order pizza.’ He nips at Derek’s bottom lip. ‘And watch the movies while we’re in bed.’

Stiles presses their lips together again. It’s softer now, it doesn’t feel like he’s drowning anymore. It’s a promise for so much more.

‘Let’s go,’ Stiles says when he pulls back. He grabs his bag off the ground with one hand while he twines the fingers of his other hand with Derek’s.

It’s not until they’re in the car that Derek fully realizes what just happened. He sighs and shakes his head.

‘What?’ Stiles asks, already munching on a breadstick.

‘I thought it was weird you had your bag with you. Did you really bring it just so you could act out a meme?’

‘Not entirely. I also needed it for my la- Wait. You know about memes? You know about the internet?’ Stiles’ eyes grow wide in shock.

‘I’m twenty-seven, not seventy-two,’ Derek grumbles.

‘Well, that wasn’t a bad bit of planning, huh? You know, sometimes I amaze even myself?’

Stiles grins at him, but Derek only raises his eyebrows. Maybe all those years of getting knocked around by crazy monsters have finally knocked something loose in Stiles’ brain.

‘Oh my g- Start the car. I need you to see those movies. Now.’

In the end, it takes Derek almost three weeks to watch all the movies. It’s not his fault. Stiles keeps distracting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
